The present invention relates to a golf cup and, in particular, to a golf cup with a replaceable bushing. The present invention also relates to a golf flagpole with a replaceable bushing.
Presently golf courses around the world use various types of golf cups that fit into the holes on the greens. A few of the dimensions for these golf cups are standard. For example, the outer diameter of the golf cup, the inner diameter of golf flagpole holder, and the height of the golf cup are all standard dimensions.
In the past few years, conventional golf cups were made of plastic. More recently, conventional golf cups are being made from aluminum and other types of metal alloys as well as plastic. The cost of a metal golf cup is almost double the cost of a plastic golf cup. Some golf courses still use plastic golf cups. However, the golfers prefer a metal golf cup mainly for the reason that the metal golf cup creates a better satisfying clink sound when a golf ball hits the bottom of the metal golf cup.
Conventional golf flagpoles usually have a metal adapter at a lower end of the flagpole adapted to be inserted into a metal flagpole holder of a metal golf cup.
A disadvantage of using metal golf cups and golf flagpole adapters made of a similar metal is that premature wear will occur. On occasions, especially when a new metal golf cup and a flagpole with a new adapter made of a similar metal are used, binding occurs. When a golfer or a caddy pulls out the flagpole, sometimes the entire flagpole together with the golf cup is pulled out from the hole.
Another disadvantage is that due to wearing of both the metal golf cup and the metal flagpole adapter, the conventional golf cups need to be replaced about every two years while the conventional flagpoles need to be replaced about every four years. Millions of these metal golf cups and flagpoles are being discarded to the dump every two years causing environment and disposal problems.
To at least partially overcome these disadvantages of the previous known golf cups and golf flagpoles, the present invention provides a golf cup with a replaceable bushing and a golf flagpole with a replaceable bushing to prevent premature wearing of the golf cup and the flagpole adapter, thereby prolonging the life span of the golf cup and the golf flagpole.
It is an object of the present invention to produce a metal golf cup with a replaceable plastic bushing to prevent premature wearing and to prolong the life span of the golf cup.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf flagpole with a replaceable plastic bushing to prevent premature wearing and to prolong the life span of the golf flagpole.
It is a further object of the present invention to reduce the expenses of the golf cups and golf flagpoles by providing replaceable parts rather than the need to replace the entire golf cups and golf flagpoles.
It is a further object of the present invention to make repairing and replacement of golf cups and flagpoles easy and convenient by having replacement parts readily available in stock at golf clubs.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a golf cup comprising:
(a) a tubular housing;
(b) support members provided within said housing, said support members defining a central bore within said housing at a lower portion thereof;
(c) a bushing member, having an upper end and a lower end, are adapted to be snugly fitted in said central bore, the upper end of said bushing member having an annular flange adapted to engage with at least a shoulder of said support members at an upper end thereof for restricting downward movement of said bushing member, and the lower end of said bushing member being extended below a lower end of said support members and provided with an annular groove around an outer surface of said bushing member; and
(d) a retaining member being fitted around said annular groove are adapted to be abutted against a bottom wall of said support members for restricting upward movement of said bushing member;
(e) wherein said bushing member is adapted to receive therein a golf flagpole adapter thereby holding a golf flagpole in an upright position.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a golf cup comprising:
(a) an outer tubular housing having a concentric inner tubular member provided within said housing at a lower portion thereof;
(b) a plurality of rib members extending radially between said outer tubular housing and said inner tubular member;
(c) a tubular bushing member, having an upper end and a lower end, adapted to be snugly fitted against an inner wall of said inner tubular member, the upper end of said tubular bushing member having an annular flange adapted to engage with an annular shoulder of said inner tubular member at an upper end thereof for restricting downward movement of said tubular bushing member, and the lower end of said tubular bushing member being extended below a lower end of said inner tubular member and provided with an annular groove around an outer surface of said bushing member; and
(d) an o-ring being fitted around said annular groove with protruded o-ring portion forming an annular ring adapted to be abutted against a bottom wall of said inner tubular member for restricting upward movement of said tubular bushing member;
(e) wherein said tubular bushing member is adapted to receive therein a golf flagpole adapter thereby holding a golf flagpole in an upright position.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a golf cup comprising:
(a) an outer tubular housing having a concentric inner tubular member provided within said housing at a lower portion thereof,
(b) a plurality of rib members extending radially between said outer tubular housing and said inner tubular member;
(c) a tubular bushing member, having an upper end and a lower end, adapted to be snugly fitted against an inner wall of said inner tubular member, the upper end of said tubular bushing member having an annular flange adapted to engage with an annular shoulder of said inner tubular member at an upper end thereof for restricting downward movement of said tubular bushing member, and the lower end of said tubular bushing member being extended below a lower end of said inner tubular member and provided with an annular groove around an outer surface of said bushing member; and
(d) a spring clip being fitted around said annular groove with protruding spring clip portions forming an annular ring adapted to be abutted against a bottom wall of said inner tubular member for restricting upward movement of said tubular bushing member;
(e) wherein said tubular bushing member is adapted to receive therein a golf flagpole adapter thereby holding a golf flagpole in an upright position.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a golf cup comprising:
(a) an outer tubular housing;
(b) a plurality of generally horizontal and vertical support members extending radially inwardly towards a lower central portion of said tubular housing, and having free ends which define a cylindrical central bore;
(c) a tubular bushing member, having an upper end and a lower end, adapted to be snugly fitted in said cylindrical central bore, the upper end of said tubular bushing member having an annular flange adapted to support by shoulders formed by said horizontal and vertical support members at upper ends thereof for restricting downward movement of said tubular bushing member, and the lower end of said tubular bushing member being extended below said vertical support members and provided with an annular groove around an outer surface of said bushing member; and
(d) an o-ring being fitted around said annular groove with protruded o-ring portion forming an annular ring adapted to be abutted against a bottom wall of said vertical support members for restricting upward movement of said tubular bushing member;
(e) wherein said tubular bushing member is adapted to receive therein a golf flagpole adapter thereby holding a golf flagpole in an upright position.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a golf cup comprising:
(a) an outer tubular housing;
(b) a plurality of generally horizontal and vertical support members extending radially inwardly towards a lower central portion of said tubular housing, and having free ends which define a cylindrical central bore;
(c) a tubular bushing member, having an upper end and a lower end, adapted to be snugly fitted in said cylindrical central bore, the upper end of said tubular bushing member having an annular flange adapted to support by shoulders formed by said horizontal and vertical support members at upper ends thereof for restricting downward movement of said tubular bushing member, and the lower end of said tubular bushing member being extended below said vertical support members and provided with an annular groove around an outer surface of said bushing member; and
(d) a spring clip being fitted around said annular groove with protruding spring clip portions forming an annular ring adapted to be abutted against a bottom wall of said vertical support members for restricting upward movement of said tubular bushing member;
(e) wherein said tubular bushing member is adapted to receive therein a golf flagpole adapter thereby holding a golf flagpole in an upright position.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a bushing for use in a golf cup having an outer tubular housing, a plurality of support members, and a cylindrical central bore defined by said support members, said bushing comprising:
(a) a tubular body, having an upper end and a lower end, adapted to be snugly fitted in said cylindrical central bore; the upper end having an annular flange adapted to be supported by at least a shoulder of said support members for restricting downward movement of said bushing; the lower end being extended below said support members and provided with an annular groove around an outer surface of said bushing; and
(b) a retaining member being fitted around said annular groove and adapted to be abutted against a bottom wall of said support members for restricting upward movement of said bushing;
(c) wherein said bushing is adapted to receive therein a golf flagpole adapter thereby holding a golf flagpole in an upright position.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a golf cup having an outer tubular housing, a plurality of support members provided within said housing and defining a cylindrical central bore for receiving therein a fixed golf flagpole adapter with a bushing removeably provided thereon; said bushing having a sleeve body, an open end at one end of said sleeve body for receiving said fixed flagpole adapter, and a closed end at the other end of said sleeve body where said fixed flagpole adapter is fastened to said removeable bushing by a screw; wherein said golf cup and said fixed flagpole adapter are made of metal, and said bushing is made of plastic and is replaceable.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a bushing for use with a golf flagpole, said bushing having an outer and tapered body and a retaining means for retaining said body to the base of an adapter at the bottom of said golf flagpole.